In Death We Love
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: He lost his smile the day she died. - Het. Naruto x Original Character.


**Title**: In Death We Love  
**Author**: Mr. Ken the Black Cat.  
**Rating**: PG - 13 ( just to be safe. )  
**Characters**: Senna / Naruto Uzumaki.  
**Genre**: Romance / Angst / Tragedy.  
**Warnings**: Character Death.  
**Word Count**: 1,898.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just borrowed it and I will return it when I am finished - unfortunately.  
**Summary**: He lost his smile the day she died.

* * *

"This isn't right… This is impossible!" Naruto hollered, standing outside the door to a private medical room. "I was just with her this morning! She was fine!" The frustrated blonde screamed at the current Hokage.

"Calm down, Naruto," Tsunade said sternly.

"Calm down? How can you say that to me?" he growled harshly.

Tsunade had no right to tell him to 'calm down'. He just learned that the woman he loved was dying and she's telling him to calm down?

"I know this is hard for yo-"

He interrupted her, "Don't patronize me."

He pushed passed her and reached for the old doorknob.

"Wait, Naruto. You can't go in there right now," she grabbed his wrist, only to have it snatched away from her.

"Don't touch me," he sneered, low and menacing.

Tsunade felt her heart skip a beat. The look in his eyes was unsettling and the Hokage found herself shaken. Naruto didn't say another word, he disappeared into the occupied hospital room.

He was greeted by the hum of absolute silence. Naruto had calmed himself enough to approach the bed. She appeared to be sleeping soundly, the covers pulled up to her chest. Her dark hair hung loose behind her head and her skin was a sickly pale. Naruto felt a lump form in his throat. It was painful to look at her; especially since he had known her to be a feisty and very much alive woman.

"Senna…" her name rolled off his tongue like silk.

"Ah, Na-ru-to?" Senna sounded the name out, almost as if it was a vague memory to her.

"Yeah, I'm here," Naruto forced a grin in the darkness, but the smile never touched his eyes.

"How… Was your mission?" her thin lips curled into a weak smile.

"We accomplished it," he reached over and pulled up a chair, taking a seat bedside.

"Of course you did," she barely mustered a giggle.

"Is it still raining outside?" Senna questioned to fill the sudden silence.

Naruto shook his head, unsure if she could see in the dark, "It's quieted down."

Against her will, the silence flooded the room once more. She opened her eyes half-way, almost too fatigued to do much more. He was silhouetted in the flicker of a candle and she could barely recognize the smile upon his lips. The saddest smile she had ever seen him carry and it pained her heart to see him like that.

"What happened, Senna?" he finally got the courage to ask.

She remained quiet, her soft breathing echoed in Naruto's ears.

"I don't… know. I felt dizzy and…" she trailed off before finishing, "It's the effect of our bloodline… I guess."

He bit his bottom lip until the taste of iron filled his mouth. He choked it down and said, "That doesn't make sense. If it's because of your bloodline, it shouldn't have happened so soon."

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto looked up. Even in the dark, he could see tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't be," he murmured.

"You'll still be Hokage one day," She tried her best to smile. "You'll be the greatest. That was your dream, right?"

He corrected her, "That was our dream."

Her smile faded, "It still is."

"You won't be with me," he bowed his head, his bangs covering his misted eyes.

"I'll be in your heart."

"You won't be beside me."

"I'll always be beside you."

"It's not the same," he entangled his fingers together, his knuckles turning white because of the pressure.

"Naruto…" she wearily reached her hand out to place it onto his fists, "don't be so damn childish."

Naruto looked up to see her mustering up a grin. Her voice was teasing, "Crybaby."

He shook his head, the tears floating through the air.

"Am not."

"Looks like it to me," she shot back.

Suddenly, he took her hand into his. She was so cold compared to the warmth that flowed in his veins. Yet, her hand was as soft as feathers. So much softer compared to his rough ones.

"I was suppose to be Hokage. We'd live in the Hokage Mansion. You'd bring me plenty of ramen and tell me not to spill it on important documents…" he spoke just above a whisper, his fingers caressing her delicate hand.

"We'd have a little girl… Who'd call me daddy… And tell me not to be a pervert around her mommy," he chuckled. His laugh held bitterness at a dream swept away from him. "A little boy too… He'd want to be just like his old man."

"What? A pervert?" Senna laughed nimbly. She was trying her best to ease the growing tension. The growing sadness. It was in her nature to try to protect him from sorrow. He kept his head bowed, refusing to look at her.

"Come on now… It's not the end of the world…" Senna tried to force another smile.

Naruto looked at her as if she had just said the most ridicules thing on the planet.

"And people call me the idiot," he muttered cynically.

"Hey… That's not nice," she grumbled, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Silence fell between them once again. Naruto continued to grip her hand, holding it so tightly, as if it was his last life line.

"I wonder how my sister's doing," her sudden words caught him off guard. "I wonder if she's happy…"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He leaned his forehead against the back of her cold hand.

"I couldn't bring back Sasuke. I couldn't find your sister. I can't even…" his words came out raspy and quiet.

Senna slid her hand away from his form; bringing her hand up into the air just a bit, she curled it into a fist, and smacked him on the top of his head.

"Idiot."

Rubbing the forming lump on his head, he whined like a scolded puppy, "What was that for?"

"It was for your stupid delusions of being a failure at everything, moron," she looked away from him.

"I can't help it. It's the way I feel," Naruto shot back, standing up in frustration.

The dying girl couldn't take anymore.

"How do you think I feel, Naruto?" her voice rose with the growing hurt. "To know I'm dying so young without even accomplishing anything! To never be able to hold your hand again or hold the child that we always dreamed of having!"

Her words stung deep as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He knew he was being selfish, not taking her feelings into account. His pale blue eyes begged for someone- anyone- to save them. To help them. Deliver them from the misery they were enduring. But they were only greeted with gut wrenching silence.

Naruto sunk back into his seat, staring down at the concrete flooring. His words had been stolen from him by the twisting knife in his gut.

"I love you… I just love you so much, Naruto…" Senna cried softly, turning on her side to face the man beside her. Shakily, her hands reached out for his own. The gesture was accepted with a pale smile.

"I love you too."

Her eyes drifted to the window, a small light beginning to peek through the drawn curtains.

"I want to see the sunrise with you, Naru." Those dim orbs trailed back to him, "Will you take me outside?"

Standing up, his right arm slipped around her lower back, his left curved under the back of her knees. He lifted her with elegant ease. She was as light as a feather to him. Weak arms encircled his neck, her cheek rested against his shoulder.

Naruto took a moment to glace over what his love was dressed in. He found it oddly fitting. Simple, yet holding a complex reasoning to him. A long white dress, sleeves that would normally overlap her frail hands if she wasn't lifting them upwards. The dress slowly hiked up to her knees as he climbed onto the open windowsill.

In a swift instant, the two disappeared into the rising sun.

* * *

Naruto had found a large grassy knoll just outside the village. A place where the two wouldn't be disturbed. A place to find peace.

He collapsed back onto his butt, keeping the girl in his lap. Cradling her with such affection and fear that she would fade away at any given moment. The sun lit up her pale face, casting shadows on their hearts. His arms held her close as he felt her heart beating with his.

"It's beautiful, Naruto," she gave a sincere smile.

"This has always been my favorite activity. One just for us, ne?"

He nodded in agreement, his lips brushing softly against her cold forehead. A smile dipped onto her lips as she tilted her head backwards, looking him straight in the eyes. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down to her. Chapped and worn lips against her tender and chaste ones. He hated to taint them so, yet yearned for them in the same breath.

The kiss was lingering, passionate for the two.

She leaned her head back against his chest. His heart beat quickened considerably. A small giggle slipped passed her lips as she listened.

They stayed like that for hours, neither moving nor speaking. Lost in their own thoughts. Yet their thoughts were the same.

Naruto shifted slightly, his tone disappointed. "We better head back, Senna. The old lady will be waiting to scold us," he sighed, about to speak again.

However, the silence that spoke to him was daunting.

"Senna?" her name quivered on his lips.

The unnerved man shifted again, "Hey… Senna…?"

There was no answer.

As the girl's head fell limply to the side, her dark hair fell over her lifeless face. And Naruto's heart shattered at the sight. Pieces left to never be recovered. Never put back together.

In spite of that, he couldn't let her go. Not just yet. The man held her cold body to his own, weeping into her tangled hair. Horror, rage, sorrow, and abandonment was all he could feel.

"I swear to you… I'll never… I'll never forget…" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Never…"

In that crucial moment. Naruto lost more than he had ever thought he could. His love. His best friend. A companion. A smile. _His _smile. A true smile was lost with her life.

* * *

Five years later, Naruto stood in front of a telling grave. A bouquet of white roses in hand. His eyes was somber as he gazed over the engraved headstone.

"A smile that could rival the sun. A woman that is irreplaceable. A love and a life."

Bending down, he sat the roses gently to the side. His callus hands brushed away any fallen leaves. In his mind, visions of Senna flashed before him. The life and years they had spent together. The moments before her death.

Absently, Naruto turned his eyes to the clear sky. Thinking back, there were still words left unspoken.

'_Naruto!' _Her voice resounded in his ears. Quiet, but cheerful. _'We'll see each other again.' _Her faded figure flashed through his mind. _'I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I really do!'_

Leaning forward, his lips brushed against the cold gravestone.

"I love you too, Senna," his words were hushed, but sincere.

It would be the last time Naruto came to her grave.

"Take care, Senna."

'_Goodbye, Naruto.'_


End file.
